Can we get back to the way we were
by kaelinicole
Summary: A jasam story...i do not owe general hospital or any of it characters
1. Chapter 1

Jason woke up early that morning and rolled over reaching for the love of his life but only grabbed a cold bed. He groaned as he remembered why she wasn't here this morning or every morning for that matter, she had just left Port Charles with out any reason. They were fine the morning, he had woken up with her all snuggled up next to him. He couldn't help but smile at that memory. He had kissed her goodbye when he left for work and she told him she loved him. The only thing he couldn't understand was what caused her to just leave everything behind.

"You are an idiot Jason Morgan, what is wrong with you she's not here anymore. Even if that's what you want the most". He told him self.

Jason got out of bed and went to take a shower, leaving his dream of threating her life in the past. In the shower he accidentally grabs a familiar shampoo and all he does is smile and smell her. God how he missed smelling her shampoo in her hair every night before bed and every morning waking up next to her. Once out of the shower he dresses in his trade mark black shirt and blue jeans with his boots. Going in to the kitchen he sees a message on his answering machine and presses play…

"Hey Jase, its me. I know I'm the last person you expect to hear from but I need to tell you something and I need you to be honest about what you think. I don't really even know how to tell you this but…Jason I'm pregnant".

He froze as he heard that voice, her voice, the one thing that he could listen to forever and never get tired of it. Had he heard her right…was she actually pregnant with his baby? The one thing they wanted more than Lila being able to be here and to grow up? All he could think of now was where is Sam and are her and the baby okay? He needed to find her before she left again, he needed to make sure she was back in his life. He needed her so much, everyday with out her was hell. He went to the closet and grabbed his leather jacket and turned toward the desk grabbing his keys and running out the door.

Two months ago…

"Congratulations Sam, you are indeed pregnant, and from the looks of it just over a month along."

"Are you sure, I was told I could never have children. Don't get me wrong I would be extremely happy if this were true."

"Yes Sam I am sure I ran the test three times and you are indeed pregnant. If you would like you can get a second opinion. I understand if you wanted another one."

'No its fine, I just thought this would never happen. Now that I'm not with Jason I get pregnant, but the entire time we try for a baby, we cant have one. Life is just not fair."

Sam walked around thinking about how she was going to tell Jason about the baby she was now caring. Their baby . The baby that they both wanted to have. She walked around for an hour and ended up at the door of Jason's penthouse. She knocked on the door not knowing if she was still allowed to just walk in. When the door opened she was ready to tell him…except Jason wasn't the one to answer the door. It was Elizabeth and all she was wearing was Jason's t-shirt…

Present day

"…Jason I'm pregnant."

Sam hung up the phone and put a hand on her growing belly, she ran into the bathroom and emptied her breakfast in to the toilet. As she was sitting on the floor she couldn't believe that she told him that she is pregnant his answering machine. All she could think about was the look on his face once he heard that message.

"Way to go Sam, that's the way every man should learn that he is going to be a father."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat on her couch thinking about what how much things are going to change. She sat there thinking about her pregnancy with Lila and how close she was to holding her baby girl, she never wanted anything as much as Lila. Now her she was again with a baby growing bigger and bigger everyday. Sam just knew that she was going to have a little girl, not one to replace the one she lost. A little girl were she could give all the love Lila would have gotten and more.

"Okay baby, daddy knows about you but I don't think he'll be able to find us here in California, I never told him where we are but I guess sooner or later I am going to have to see him face to face and tell him why I left." As she was talking her cell phone rang.

"Hey mom what's going on?"

"Well Sam I am just letting you know that I am taking the girls on a trip to Greece to see Nikolas and Spencer for a few weeks and if Kristina behaves I might just let her stay with him for the summer.:

"Mom I think it would be good for her to get away from Port Charles with everything going on with her, oh and mom I told Jason about the baby."

"What did he say."

"He didn't say anything I left him a message on his answering machine, but if I had to guess he probably stood there frozen, trying to figure everything out."

"Well Sam can you blame the man. You just get up and leave everyone behind and move clear across the country. He hasn't been the same since you left. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore not even Carly. You made him a better man, Sam, and when you left you destroyed everything about him."

"That is not what I meant to do mom, you don't even know why I left."

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because when I went to tell him about the baby Elizabeth answered his door in nothing but his shirt. She opened my door in the in the shirt of the man I love. What was I supposed to do mom, just act like nothing happened?"

"You should have asked him about it. Or confronted Elizabeth about it. As far as I am concerned you and Jason are meant to be. Face it Sam you get pregnant when every doctor tells you that you can't and the father is the man you love. What more of a reason did you need to stay?"

"Mom it just isn't that easy just to come home and see him with her or have to deal the "saint" of Port Charles."

"Sam you just can't run from what your scared of. Weather your ready or not this baby is coming and it deserves to know its father…I'm sorry Sam but I do need to get going the plane is leaving soon. Ill call you when I get there. I love you and please think about what I said."

"Okay mom, I love you to and I will."

Sam couldn't believe that her mom actually wanted her to go back to Jason and raise the baby with him. Did she really make the biggest mistake of her life by not confronting the both of them? As she went to her room to lay down for a while all she could think about was her baby and who she would look like, as long as the baby would have Jason's blue eyes she really didn't care who she looked like, and she wanted her to be a healthy and happy baby. Sam fell asleep with her hand on her belly. But little did she know this but her cell phone was ringing.

Jason thought Sam would have answered the phone after the message she left, but he understood that she might not be ready to talk to him just yet and he knew that she would either call or he would find her before the week was over. There was nothing that was going to keep Sam from him any longer, it didn't matter what he had to go through, or give up.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Webber stood in front of Jason's door knocking on it but getting no answer…ever since she got pregnant her life was going on a downward spiral, she didn't know who the father of her baby was. She knew that it was either Lucky's or Nikolas's she just didn't know how to tell Lucky that the baby could be his brothers. She really didn't know how she would play this one off, Nikolas would figure out that he could be the father, he wouldn't take Elizabeth's word that it would be Lucky's he would demand a paternity test and then Lucky would know. She couldn't believe that her life had turned out like this. In love with three men. Two that she knew loved her and one that only loved her as a friend but she knew that once Sam had left Jason would be hers how wrong she was.

Elizabeth took the key from its hiding place and let her self in, there was nothing out of order so she thought that he was just out doing work for Sonny. She remembered the night that Sam came to the door a big smile on her face until she realized that Elizabeth had answered the door, once her smile faded away she turned and walked away. Not the Sam McCall that she new, when Jason asked who was at the door all she said was that it was Max saying he had to leave and go to Sonny's house. Jason never questioned it, never doubted anything she said that night.

Elizabeth left a note for Jason before leaving

"Jason,

I stopped by to get a few things that I forgot when I moved out. I did clean up the room I was in I just wanted to say thank you for the night you let me stay her after what happened. I know you will not say anything to Lucky or Nikolas about this baby and I thank you for that even more. If you need anything I am always here for you no matter what you need from me.

Always,

Elizabeth

She walked out of his penthouse leaving the note on his desk, and making sure she locked the door on the way out. She headed back to the hospital to finish her shift. She knew that he would eventually come back to her, there was no way that she would let Sam ruin her chance to be with Jason and have Jason want to raise her children, and possibly have more with him.

Alexis couldn't believe she told Sam to come home and be with Jason. If there was one thing she did not want it was that Sam would be with him, but she knew her daughter. She knew that no matter what happened between the two they would always get back together. It mad her laugh at the fact that once Sam actually got out of Jason's life she winds up pregnant. It was ironic. Alexis was just packing Kristina and Molly's things for Greece when her cell phone started ringing. When she looked down at the number she couldn't help but laugh…

"Hello Jason is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes Alexis, do you know where Sam is, I really need to speak with her and I have to know if her and my baby are okay."

"Jason when she is ready to talk she will call you, until then just let her be Sam. The baby is fine, and she is over three months pregnant. There fine."

"When you speak with her can you please have her call me, and Alexis thank you for telling me about the baby."

Once she hung up her phone. She immediately called Sam but got her voice mail.

"Sam you need to call Jason. He just called my cell phone asking me to have you call him and if you don't I will tell him where you are at."

She couldn't believe she actually threatened to tell Jason where she was but she would do it. Knowing that Jason would get her back to Port Charles.

When Sam woke from her nap two hours later she went in the kitchen and grabbed some left over chicken from the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave. Once it was done she made her self some tea and sat at the table eating, when she was done and had put all the dishes away she grabbed her cell phone and called her voice mail. One was from Jason, she knew he would call but he sounded so calm, that was one thing that she didn't expect. The next one was from her mother who was on her way to Greece by now, and Sam could not believe she actually was getting threatened by her mom to call Jason or she would tell him. Since when did her mom side with Jason on everything, but her mom did have a solid point about talking to Jason. It would be so much easier than looking at him because she was not going to be able to control her hormones, and she was sure that he wouldn't be able to either. She dialed the one number she could never forget and held her breath as it started ringing…

"Morgan"

"Jason, its me."

"Sam are you and the baby okay"

"Yes Jason we are. I was just telling you so that you wouldn't be hurt knowing that you are going to have a child in the world. I know you want to know why I left but I don't want to talk about that right now."

"We are going to have to talk about it eventually Sam, I want you to come back here. I want to see our baby grow inside you, I want to be with you threw everything that you are going to experience. I want to watch our baby enter this world, it needs to know that its parents are together and happy."

"Jason I…."

"Sam let me finish. I don't care why you left. What ever the reason we can get threw this, I know we can. Sam I love you."

Sam couldn't breath once she heard him say that word. Love. He still loved her, why would it have changed she still loved him. She still needed him as much as he needed her. She just didn't know that he would admit love again so fast. She couldn't believe that he still held hope that they could be together.

"Sam please say something."

"Jason, I still cant believe you still want to be apart of this baby's life. You really want me to come back to be with you and raise this baby with you."

"Sam nothing would make me happier than raising our baby together, and one day marring you and having more."

"Okay Jason. I'll talk to the doctors and I'll think about coming home, but that does not mean I will be coming home to you."

Once she hung up the phone she realized how stupid she had been to just leave without talking to him, but at the same time what if she had gone home and he was hiding something from her. That was one thing she couldn't stand, however it would be fair since she did hide her pregnancy from him for the first few months. She knew deep down that he would not confess his love for her if he was hiding an affair from her, she had really jumped to conclusions and needed to get her life back together. Or he was just trying to get Sam back to make Elizabeth jealous but there was just no way that Jason would use an innocent baby to get with that gold digging whore.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam lay there on a examination table listing to her baby's heart beating, she couldn't help but wipe away a few tears that snuck out. She still couldn't fully wrap her mind around her being pregnant with Jason's baby. She really started crying when the doctor found the baby on the ultrasound machine and was pointing out to Sam the baby's head and arms. There she is thought Sam and she couldn't help but cry when she first saw that baby.

"I'm thinking about moving home for the remainder of this pregnancy is there anyone you know in General Hospital that could take over my case?"

"Actually my friend Kelly Lee works there and I'm sure you know who she is. And I would be happy to call and have her take over your case."

"Thank you."

"Whats the big hurry to get home?" "Well my mom and sisters are there and so is the father of this little one." "Well then Sam I think you should go be with your family. But just remember to keep your stress level low and make sure you mix in some healthy foods to your every day meals."

"Thank you, could you print me out some pictures so I can show everyone?"

Sam went home and started packing her clothes thinking about how she was going to be able to keep her stress down when her and Jason started talking about that night Elizabeth answered his door. She had got a plane ticket for the next day and she called Jason to tell him to pick her up at the airport at three. She figured she might as well get there conversation about that night over with. Once she got her clothes pack she realized that she probably should get some maternity clothes since she was already starting to show and knew her jeans wouldn't fit much longer, but that did not stop her from packing her boots. She loved her boots all of them, she would wear them no matter how big she got while pregnant.

Sam laid in bed that night thinking about how there conversation should start. Should she start from when she first found out she was pregnant or from when she went and found Elizabeth at Jason's door, where ever it started she knew that once it did she might not like what Jason had to say. Hell Jason might not like what she had to say. One thing she was sure about though, she was still madly in love with Jason Morgan and nothing was ever going to change that no matter how hard it was going to be for her to hear. It was that moment that she knew she was going to be with Jason forever. If she could get over the fact that Elizabeth had ruined what was a happy day she could forgive Jason for everything. She fell asleep with her hand on her belly thinking about the night this baby was conceived.

Sam's dream…

Sam sat at jakes bar…something she hadn't really had to do in a log time, she was on her third beer and her third shot of tequila. She was beginning to feel very good and she was actually starting to forget why she came here, but it all came back to her once she saw Jason walking in the bar.

"Is there anywhere I can go with out having to see him?"

As she took another shot she saw Jason and elizabeth kissing in the hospital…well she saw Elizabeth kiss Jason but he didn't try and push her away. He let it happen. He pushed her away for the "saint", she didn't fit in to his life like Sam did.

"Sam what are you trying to do?"

"Why do you care Jason?" as she took another shot.

"Sam just because were not together it doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"You wanna know what I'm doing Jason, I'm trying to get the image of you and Elizabeth kissing out of my mind. So why don't you leave me alone and go to her place."

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me."

"I don't fucking care you still didn't stop her from doing it. So once again why don't you just go home to your precious Elizabeth."

Sam got up from the bar and walked upstairs to the room that Coleman had let her borrow for the night. She didn't know that Jason was walking right behind her the whole time. Jason sat there as Sam walked up the stairs he got up and followed her knowing that once they were in that room all bets were off he was going to show her how much he still loved her and needed her. Even if she didn't know how much she still loved and needed him. When Sam went to close the door she looked into the face of Jason Morgan and noticed his blue eyes and saw how much he loved her.

"Jason what are you doi…"

Jason had cut her off with a very hard passionate kiss that he put all his love into, he couldn't help him self he hadn't touched her in weeks, his hands grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. He heard a soft moan from her as there tongues met, he picked her up and pressed her against the door trailing kisses down to her neck, he bit her hard making sure she would have a dark mark on her neck tomorrow morning. He stopped just long enough to pull her shirt off of her and started leaving kisses on her breast.

Sam had started ripping at Jason's shirt as he bit her neck again, once she had his shirt off she dug her nails in his back receiving a groan at her response to his biting. He started kissing her again as his hands undid his belt and jeans once they hit the floor he started moving his hands up Sam's nice toned legs. Once he got to her hips he felt the tiny string of her underwear and ripped them off of her, she wrapped her legs around Jason's waist. Jason could feel how ready she was for him, he looked in to her dark brown eyes as he entered her hard. He heard her gasp as he went all the way in, when he started thrusting hard into her he felt Sam dig in to his back once again making him want her more. He felt Sam getting close to her release, but he did not expect her to say this before she did…

"Jason I love you please don't stop."

"I love you to baby."

Once he said that he feel Sam tense and then she released, all this did was make him release himself deep inside of her. He never pulled out of her but kissed her hard as he grabbed her ass and took her to the bed where they proved to each other just how much they loved one another. But little did they both know, they had just created their baby, the one made out of there unchanging love.

Sam woke looking around her apartment hearing Jason confess his love for her once again. It didn't matter how far she went from him, he was every where she was. She placed her hand on my baby bump and decided she needed to shower and get ready for what she was about to do.

Six hours later Jason stood in front of the air port waiting on Sam to walk outside. He couldn't wait to see her it had been three months since he had last seen those beautiful brown eyes and her smile. He didn't know what was going to be said when they first see each other.

Sam had walked off the plane and was standing there watching Jason looking through the crowd for her. He hadn't changed at all. He still wore his black shirt and his jeans with his boots the only thing that was missing was his leather jacket. Spring was in full force it was such a wonderful day, she was glad she choose her skinny jeans and her black knee high boots and a white t-shirt. In her opinion he had never looked better standing there.

When he finally found her she was standing next to the stairs and she was just staring at him, there was defiantly a glow about her, her skin was tanned and her hair was down, she smiled as he walked over to her. The first thing he did was hug her tight to him and he leaned down and kissed her knowing she would let him. That kiss was unlike any they had ever shared all there love was in that kiss. When he set her down he noticed her little baby bump and set his hand on it.

"Welcome home you two. I have missed you so much."

" I'm sorry I left Jason I just couldn't handle being here."

"Its okay Sam well get through this, is there any place I should be taking you. What I mean is where are you going to be staying while you're here."

"Actually I was hoping I could stay with you until we talk. There's a lot we need to discuss."

Jason could not have been happier, he lead her to get her bags and carried them to his SUV. Once they were in the car and on there way back to the penthouse he couldn't help but have the biggest smile on his face…unaware to Sam and Jason, Elizabeth had seen everything that had just went on between them. She had just vowed to get them separated for good no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz had been at the airport to drop her sister off, but she was not prepared for what just happened. Liz could not believe what she had just seen. Sam McCall was back in town and by the looks of it around three months pregnant. The one thing that she didn't fully understand was that Jason was happy to see her, hell he had be ecstatic. He practically ran people over going to get her. Then he had the nerve to kiss that tramp and put his hand on her belly. Shouldn't Jason be mad at her for leaving and getting her stupid self knocked up? But then again that's who Jason is, come on I'm pregnant and he's not the father and he still helped me out.

"Trust me Sam, Jason will be mine one way or the other."

Jason and Sam pulled in to the Harbor View Tower parking lot, there whole drive home had been in silence, not the awkward silence they were just enjoying each others company.

"Are you sure about staying here with me."

"Yes Jason, we have a lot of things to talk about."

"Ok. Lets go up and get you something to eat, and don't tell me your not hungry because we both know that you are, and then you can take a nap. Once that's all said and done with we can talk all you want."

"Really Jason all I want."

"Yes all you want." Jason knew he was going to be in for a long night that woman loved to talk and was nearly impossible to shut her up once she got talking.

Sam was already out the door and almost to the elevators before she realized Jason wasn't there.

"Jason are you coming or what?" " Yeah."

They walked into the penthouse and Sam knew that she couldn't wait any longer to talk to Jason about what happened. She knew that this was going to cause Jason to stop dead in his tracks. Jason had walked past Sam and gave her a smile, as he headed to the kitchen to get some thing to drink he stopped when he heard her talk.

"Jason the day I found out I was pregnant I walked around for an hour deciding if I should tell you about this baby." Sam grabs her belly. "But I ended up here, I was happy that I had chosen to tell you, once I got here I knocked on your door expecting you to answer but Elizabeth did."

Jason had just stood there, Sam had came to him to tell him about the baby and Elizabeth had turned Sam away. What was worse was that Jason had let her stay a few weeks to figure things out, she had finally come clean to Lucky and Nikolas about her being unfaithful. Lucky was heartbroken but agreed to put it all behind them until they got the results back. Jason couldn't understand why she would lie to him about who was at the door, especially since it was so important.

"All I want to know is why was she here Jason and please don't lie to me, you know that you cant lie to me."

Jason started telling Sam about the night that he found Liz on the street walking in the snow and decided to help her. What she didn't expect that Liz had gone and slept with Nikolas and got her self knocked up. Sam knew that Jason was a kind hearted person and he would have done it for any woman that was pregnant and had no where to go, hell he did it to Sam when Sonny didn't want her anymore.

"So what your telling me is that she had no where to go and you let her stay here?"

"Do you really think that I'd rather have her than you?" "Didn't you ask her who was at the door."

"She said Max and I didn't question it. Sam we had been over for weeks. Had I known it was you I would have ran after you. You were here that morning, I told you I loved you and when I was home you were gone."

"I left because she was here, I hate her Jason she is always here. You told me you wanted to work us out but how am I supposed to be with you when she is always here with some excuse to get you to rescue her?"

"Sam if you loved me you would have trust me to stay away."

"I love you to this day. And I know you would stay away but Jase she kissed you in the hospital, I have let that one go. But I will not allow her to be here in our relationship."

"Sam she is my friend if she needs me I will be there."

"What if I need you Jason what if our baby needs you Jason what then. Are you going to push us away for her."

Jason had walked towards her and wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Baby I would never push either of you away to be with her. I love you not her."

He leaned down and kissed her. When the parted Sam just looked in to his eyes and saw all the truth that was said. Sam grabbed Jason's hand and led him upstairs where they spent the rest of the day in bed.

Sam was now five months pregnant and defiantly had a baby belly going on. She loved being pregnant. She had woken up about five minutes ago and still sound asleep was Jason, he had his arms around her and one of them was on her belly. Jason had to have felt the baby kicking, she was kicking like crazy this morning. Sam moved a little bit so she wasn't on her side anymore and that little shift woke up Jason.

"Good morning. Can you feel her kicking?"

"Yeah, and what makes you so sure that she's a she?"

"Oh just a gut feeling and besides we have an appointment this afternoon, remember?"

"Oh how could I forget."

Jason had kissed Sam and left her get out of bed so she could get to the bathroom first. He couldn't believe how much more beautiful she was while pregnant. God how he loved that woman. The last two months had gone great, he had been there for the doctors appointment and felt the baby first kick. He was really glad Sam had decided to come home and share this experience with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had showered and got dresses, once she dried her hair she headed downstairs to the smell of Jason's cooking. She was glad at least one of them could cook. He had made them eggs and bacon. Jason turned and smiled at her, when he heard her come in to the kitchen, he could swear she got more beautiful everyday.

"Hey baby how was your shower?" "It was good but this food looks amazing."

"Sam when aren't you hungry."

"Hey its not my fault I am eating for two you know."

He just laughed at her, that was her excuse every time they ate something, but give her Chinese she would never stop eating it unless you took it away. She could tell he was thinking about how much shes been eating.

"You know if someone had been careful we wouldn't be here discussing food intake."

"You do know that if we had been careful this wouldn't be happening." Jason came up behind her and put his hands on her belly.

"That's true. You know that I don't regret it right." Sam had placed her hands on top of Jason's, they just stood there for a few minutes just feeling there baby move.

"Sam we have to eat now, if we want to be there on time." "Alright baby, lets eat this and then well go make sure she's a she."

Sam and Jason arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and as they walk off the elevator they see Elizabeth standing at the nurses station just staring at them. Sam doesn't let it phase her she just grabs Jason's hand and they keep walking till they get to Kelly's office. Once there in there room Jason breaks there silence first.

"Sam, trust me nothing is going on."

"I never said it was, but did you see her just staring at us."

"Yeah and trust me I am going to make sure it stops. I am yours Sam always and forever. I would never get with Elizabeth."

Jason stands next to Sam and gives her a reassuring kiss. They only stop when Kelly walks in.

"Okay you two are you ready to find out what your having?" "Go ahead Kelly but its going to be a girl."

"What makes you so sure your going to have a girl?" "You know Jason asked me the same question, I know it's a girl because I never got to hold my little girl when she was born, so I know that Lila would make sure that this baby would be a girl."

Kelly pulls Sam's shirt up off her belly and squeezes some gel on it.

"Well Sam lets see if Lila has let you have another little girl."

The first thing they hear is the baby's heart beat, then Kelly informs them that the baby is healthy and gaining the right amount of weight.

"Ok guys the baby is in the perfect position to determine the gender…looks like you were right Sam. Congrats you two it's a girl."

"I told you so."

Kelly prints out there pictures and sets them an appointment for next month.

"Okay Sam I want you to keep eating right but Jason don't make her eat nothing but healthy let her eat some junk food. Not a lot but let her enjoy what she eats, okay? Just start preparing everything your going to need. Make sure you get plenty of rest and make sure you get plenty of exercise and don't forget to call me if you experience anything out of the ordinary.

Sam and Jason start walking out of the hospital, but what they didn't notice was Elizabeth standing there listing to there conversation they had just had. She couldn't believe she heard Jason say that he would never be with her, hell if Sam wasn't pregnant with Jason's baby she wouldn't be in the picture. All she had to do was wait till she had her baby, then when she found out who the father was she would give the baby to him. Then she had to get in to that penthouse and make sure Jason knew just how much she loved him, and if Sam saw what happens next oh well. Elizabeth would be the Jason. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Soon Jason we will be together, all you have to do is wait just a little longer."


	7. Chapter 7

At seven and a half months pregnant Elizabeth was really wanting this baby to be born, she couldn't stand being pregnant any longer. Jason wasn't looking at her and she was trying really hard to get his attention, it seemed that all his attention went to Sam. Once they found out they were having a girl she would drag him to every shop that sold girl clothes. The one thing that Elizabeth didn't know was Jason loved shopping with Sam, he loved watching her go through the little clothes.

Elizabeth was working when she started feeling pain in her abdomen and called for help, it was then that she noticed blood running down her legs.

"Help me I am losing my baby.!"

As Elizabeth is rushed in to the operating room, Kelly explains that she is going to have to deliver the baby at seven and a half months. Even at that gestation time the baby might not survive. Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth delivered a 3 pound baby boy, who needs help breathing and is only 13 inches long. He was placed immediately into an incubator and taken to the NICU, Elizabeth is put in to a recovery room.

"Why was my baby born early Kelly?"

"I'm not sure Elizabeth, have you been under any stress?"

"I'm a nurse Kelly when am I not under stress?" "I'm not talking regular stress I'm talking about any stress that is not work related."

"NO!"

Kelly leaves Elizabeth in her room, but she didn't know that for months Elizabeth was trying to get in between Jason and Sam. Elizabeth was just lying in bed thinking about how her baby had to be born early, if it wasn't for Sam being here it wouldn't have happened, if Elizabeth didn't have to watch out for Jason she would have watched out for her baby.

"Morgan."

"Jason its Elizabeth."

"Do you need something?"

"I just had my baby it's a boy and hes really early. I just wanted to see you."

"Well right now is not a good time. I can come by tomorrow."

"Okay see you then."

Jason hung up his phone.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Elizabeth just had her baby and it's a boy and he's early."

"Well he should be okay I mean he has a really good survival rate."

"I know I just cant help thinking that you could have been the one to go into labor early."

"Well what do you know Jason Morgan is actually scared?" "Yeah I'm scared for the life of my daughter and the life of the woman I plan on marrying."

"You plan on marrying me?"

"Yes, I plan on you and me getting married and raising our daughter and possibly having more children with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with no one but you."

Jason got down on one knee.

"I wasn't planning on doing it this way but, Sam I want you to be with me forever. I love you with all my heart and soul. I do not want to imagine my life with out you or this baby. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Sam knew that Jason loved her but she didn't know he was planning on proposing to her ever again.

"Yes Jason I will marry you."

She pulled Jason to her and kissed him, it quickly grew in to more as he picked her up and carried her to their bed where they showed each other just how much they loved on another all night long.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason had woken up later than usual and there laying next to him was his beautiful fiancé, he still couldn't believe that she had agreed to marry him once again. He was going to make sure that she had everything she wanted for their wedding. He slid his arm off of Sam and got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweat pants. He headed to his dresser and pulled out Sam's engagement ring, it was the one he put on her years ago, he could never bring himself to giving it away. He slid back into bed laying behind Sam grabbing her hand he slid her ring back on her finger.

Sam woke up when she felt Jason climb back in to bed, the next thing she knew Jason had slid a ring on her finger. She opened her eyes to find her old engagement ring back on her finger where he promised to put it back one day. Sam had turned on her side so she was facing Jason.

"Hey beautiful. How did you two sleep?"

"We slept fine, she just had some trouble setting down after last night." Jason laughed and kissed Sam.

"So how long have you had my ring?"

"Since you gave it back to me. You said I could put it back on you one day, I just happened to pick today."

"I love you, you know that."

"I had a feeling. I love you to Sam."

They spent the morning in bed, once they had both showered and dressed they went to Kelly's for breakfast. That's when Jason told Sam that Elizabeth had asked to see him this morning at the hospital, Sam wasn't happy but she decided there was nothing she had to worry about. Sam went home with Max and Milo while Jason drove himself to the hospital to talk to Liz, which didn't want to do.

Liz sat in her hospital room just laying there reading a book, how long did they expect to keep her here, yes her baby had been born early but he was stable and surviving for now, that was all she wanted. She looked towards the door when she heard it open and there was Jason, standing there in his jeans and black shirt. She forgot how good he looked.

"Hey Liz how is he doing?"

"He's holding his own. The doctors are going to let me go tomorrow if everything looks good but he is going to be here a while. Lucky and Nik are doing the paternity test now."

"I'm glad that he's holding his own. Have you decided on a name."

"I'm waiting on finding out who his father is before its decided."

"Sam and I are really sorry that he was born so early."

"These things happen Jason no one knows why." she flinched at the sound of Sam's name.

"I just want to let you know that I asked Sam to marry me last night and she said yes."

"Are you crazy Jason? You asked Sam to marry you. She is nothing but a crazy slut who left town when she found out she was pregnant, now all of a sudden she's back in your bed."

"First of all don't ever talk about her like that again, I love her she is my everything and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. Second she left when you answered my door in nothing but my shirt, and when I asked you who it was you lied and said Max. Hell Elizabeth me and her could have been married by now we were finding our way back to each other."

"I was trying to do you a favor Jason, with her not here you would be with me. We could have had our own baby not the one down stairs but one that was still safe inside of me"

"NO! I will never be with you, I love Sam and the baby she is carrying, my baby. You need to get some help, your baby down stairs needs his mother right now."

"How can you be sure its not someone else's?" "She wouldn't lie to me and even if it wasn't I wouldn't matter."

"Are you really so sure about that Jason."

"Yes." Jason turned to leave the room.

"One day Jason you will be mine and we will have a baby of our own, trust me."

On his way home he kept replaying the conversation between him and Liz he couldn't believe how crazy she got. He had never seen her like that, how could she be so quickly to let one baby go in hopes of having another? He would have to talk to Lucky and Nik about her, who ever the father was needed to know how Elizabeth really felt about her new born son.

Jason walked into his pent house to find Sam laying on their couch sleeping with the tv on, what she was watching he had no idea. He only got a tv for her. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her belly feeling his daughter move was amazing, he loved how active she had become over the last few weeks. Jason rubbed Sam's belly for a minute then worked his way down to her feet, he had no problem rubbing them for her, and she knew it.

Sam had woken to Jason rubbing her belly, thighs, calf's and finally her swollen feet, she could get used to him doing that on a daily basis.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to have you do this everyday."

"I'd have no problem doing this for you honey."

"Mmm really?"

"Baby your giving me a child of our own the least I can do is rub your feet"

"Well if you insist." she puts her other foot in his lap and he begins to rub that one. "How was your visit with Elizabeth?"

"Well she said that the baby was holding his own but then she got all crazy, she started talking about how our baby isn't mine and how if you never came back I would be with her and she could carry my child and it wouldn't be the baby that was born early."

"Jason I think she finally snapped."

"Then as I was leaving she said I would be hers and we would have our baby."

"What do you think she's going to do?" "I honestly don't know Sam if she comes after you I will kill her. Normally you could take care of your self but…"

"With her…rubbing her stomach…I shouldn't be alone once she leaves the hospital."

"Pretty much, I know you hate the guards but please for me and her, will you let them protect you when I can't?" "Okay Jason."

"That's all it took was please…wow I was expecting a big fight."

"Well normally I would fight but with her I will let them protect me when you cant."

Jason took Sam upstairs and laid besides her as she quickly fell back asleep, he laid there thinking about the storm that was coming. Something needed to be done about Elizabeth and he would deal with her when the time came, but for right now he was going to enjoy being with Sam.

Authors Note: this story only has one or two chapters left. I am now really into my second story which is almost done as well. I think I have taken this as far as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Three and a half months went by with nothing happing, Sam was now eight and a half months pregnant and the baby was going to be here any day. The nursery was completely finished. Jason had taken off work to be there with her until the baby was born.

They were laying in bed taking a nap when he sat upright.

"Baby what's wrong." Sam said in a sleepy voice.

"I'm not sure I heard a noise down stairs. Stay here lock the door I'm going to check it out."

Sam followed Jason to the door and locked it then sat back on the bed. 'He's going to feel so stupid if this is just Carly walking in again' she thought to herself.

Jason had walked downstairs gun in hand to his penthouse door open. He glanced around and saw no one. He shut the door and locked it turning on the lights he turned around to Elizabeth sitting on his couch with her son.

"What are you doing here?"

"Honey they baby's finally home. He looks so much like you." "He's not mine Liz and you know that, he's Lucky's so take him home."

"We are home. I love here with you."

"No you don't, you live with Lucky."

"Jason who's here that your trying to get rid of me? What did you do?"

Jason headed up the stairs, and was fully prepared to kill her if nesscary.

"Sam open up its me." once the door was open Jason walks in and locks the door.

"Who was here?"

"Liz is here thinking she lives here with the baby."

"What are you doing?" "I'm going to call Lucky and have him come get her."

"Lucky its Jason. I need you to come to my penthouse and get Liz…it's a long story I'll tell you when you get here. Okay bye.

"He's on his way just stay here."

Jason walked back downstairs to her on his couch in the same spot as before, she was sitting there holding the baby.

"I decided on a name. I've decided to name him Jacob Martin. So he'll have your initals and no one will know that he is your son."

"Liz he is not my son, we have never slept together."

"Jason, look at this baby how can you say that we have never slept together. If we never had then he wouldn't be here."

Jason was about to respond when he heard Sam scream. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs.

"Baby what's wrong."

"My water just broke and that was one hell of a contraction."

"You cant leave yet she's still here."

"I know but we are going to have to leave soon."

"I'm gonna call Lucky again. Ill be right back."

As Jason was going to call Lucky there was a knock at the door. When he opened it there was Lucky.

"You need to get her out of here, Sam's water just broke and I don't want her attacking Sam."

What are you talking about."

"Lucky, Liz has been saying I am the baby's father which impossible. Either keep her here so I can get Sam out or take Liz out of here."

Lucky went to Liz as Jason went to Sam. Once he told Sam Lucky was here they headed downstairs and out the door. On the way to the hospital Sam's contractions got stronger and closer together.

"Jason, this baby wants out."

"Were almost there honey."

They arrived five minutes later and Sam was having contractions every five minutes, they immediately had a nurse rush her to the labor and delivery floor.

"Alright Sam this baby is coming soon. I don't think that were going to be able to do anything about the pain."

"That's fine I just want her out."

"Well she is coming, just hang on and were going to check you out."

Sam was 9 cm dilated and fully afaced she was almost ready for her daughter to make it into the world, a few more minutes and she'd be here. Jason walked in to her room stating that Lucky was having Elizabeth committed until she came to terms with everything that was going on with her.

"I love you."

"I love you to, but I swear you are never going to put me through this ever again!"

Kelly walked in the room and told Sam to start pushing…four pushes later a beautiful baby girl was born. She has Sams dark hair and Jason's eyes. She weights seven pounds even and is 19 inches long.

Sam just sat there holding her baby girl, she couldn't believe that she was here and healthy. Now all they had to do was name her.

"Jason what should we name her?"

"How about Lily Rose McCall?" "Lets go with Lily Rose Morgan."

"Are you sure you want her to have my last name?" "Yes you are her father and you will protect her at all costs."

Sam spent the next day in the hospital her and Lily were discharged and once they were home her and Jason began planning there wedding for the next year. They could not have been happier they have a beautiful daughter and the family they had always wanted. Now all they had to do was enjoy it, but Jason was still worried that elizabeth would try something once she got out, but he couldn't do anything until that happened.


End file.
